The invention relates to a warp-beam bearing of a loom. In weaving, it is usual to secure the warp beam, which has been previously wound with warp yarn in a separate workshop together with drawn-in harness and reeds to the loom for free rotation by means of knock-out spindles which are passed through appropriately dimensioned bores in the loom frames and the ends of the warp beam. This bearing arrangement with knock-out spindles has the disadvantage that the correct adjustment of the heavy warp beam in alignment with the frame bore is difficult. In addition, rust and wear develop at the bearing points of the knock-out spindles.